Leopard spots
by bloodredchucks
Summary: A punk kagome travels to the well at 15 and gets sucked in, and Meets Sesshomaru first. Who better to fit a bad ass girl, then a bad ass demon? Kag x Sessh might be some Songo x Miroku, not sure yet. Rated mature, just in case. back to working on it
1. Two souls meet

_Hey guys! Um, just a thought that ran threw my head. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha characters, so suck it. _

The morning sun leaked threw the sliding glass door next to her bed. It shimmered across the room, landing on a face. The sun light hit her face just right and it made her skin seem to glow in perfection; a nice warm cream color. Her eyes closed, and her breath even and she sighs out in comfort. Long thick lashes shut tight as the light gazed over her eyes, and a quite moan of disappointment came from her full, light pink lips that were naturally glossy. With another loud 'humph' she opened her eyes, bright stormy blue in color that held unbelievable emotion. Right now, it was frustration in those wonderful eyes of hers. "Fine stupid world; I'm awake! Gosh." She muttered out and she lifted her head, to see the time. 7:00. It took her a minute to relies what time it was, and if she did not get up soon, she would be late.

She fell out of bed, and stumbled to her closet, which was just a few feet away. She reached in for her uniform, knowing she had to hurry now. She scrambled to get ready with the murders of "shit, shit, shit, shit!" as she went about it. Taking a quick look in the mirror to make sure she had the uniform on right, she smiled. It was her favorite one, were she had frayed the ends of the short green skirt, and pined her favorite band pins on one of the pockets. She had also bleached the normally red bandana that tied the two pieces together, and then tie-died it. Yes, she got in trouble a lot for ruining her uniforms; but she simply didn't care. She stretched a little and continued to get ready in the bath room. She went about her normal routine, brushing her hair, and putting a folded skill bandana in so it looked like a headband, and let her bangs hang in her eyes. She brushed her teeth, and smiled at herself in the mirror afterwards to make sure they were clean. Next to her right eye, was her pride and joy. A tattoo she has gotten done by a friend of hers as a birthday gift. On her face was a decoration of leopard prints. It had a meaning behind it, but she preferred not to talk about it. Her long, raven hair twisted and turned in a messy lump, showing she had restless sleep. She then went to her dresser to put on her checked knee high socks, also made by herself. Instead of reaching in and grabbing her normal school shoes, she reached in and grabbed her favorite beat up chucks. High top blacks, of course. She stood, and stretched a bit, before grabbing her bright yellow backpack, that of course had more band pins on it.

"KAGOME!!" Came a shout from out back, which made her jump two feat in the air. She sighed; relishing it was just her stupid little brother. "What is it, Souta?"

When she reached the backyard, she noticed her little brother was by the well house. "Kagome! Kagome! The damn cat went down the well! You have to help him!"

Kagome sighed heavily. The cat had done this many times already! 'gosh, wont that cat just get a clue?' she though, but still knew she loved the cat. To be honest, Kagome had the purest soul, and a heart of gold. She just had different idea's then people.

Kagome slowly entered the well house. It was dark, damp, and unbelievably creepy. Kagome could practically feel the nervousness coming off her body, and she scolded herself for being weak again. She was stronger then that! For heavens sake, she was 15 today, not a little school girl that's afraid of the dark.

She almost tripped when she reached the well, gazing in its deep darkness. But no doubt about it, her stupid cat was down there in the well, look happily up at her. "Mow."

Taking what bravery she had, Kagome climbed over the top of the well, and slid down. Closing her eyes, ready for the hit of the ground, and the hiss of her cat as she would probably land on it, she waited. She waited and waited until she started to wonder what was happing. Why hadn't she hit the floor yet? Was she still falling? What was this calming feeling she was having like she was drifting through space? What was GOING on?!

Suddenly frightened, Kagome opened her eyes, only to find that she was not any more in the well, she was in a blue mist of sorts. "w-what?" she managed to stutter before she HAD hit the ground. Her mind when completely blank and she saw black.

When she opened her eyed again, she was looking up to a beautiful blue sky, so clear and crisp it made her want to inhale its beautiful air. There was a pause in her mind. 'Wait….'

Sky?! From were had there come a sky in a WELL HOUSE? She jumped to her feat, panicking. Were she? Was she still home? Oh no! Had some one kid napped her?! She desperately moved her hands about the walls of the well, looking for some sort of latter or a strong vein for her to climb out of, frantically she gave out a little yelp, as she was ripped out of the well. She shut her eyes once more, in relief. Thank the gods…. She was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic. She opened them again…only to find her blue orbs clash with raw golden ones.

She slowly looked over the man that held her by the back of her collar. His deep gold eyes seemed emotionless, as well as his face. His skin was an ivory cream color that always seemed to glow in perfection. Two magenta stripes were slashed across his face, and a blue crescent moon was bore on his forehead. His perfect lips seem to pull back in a silent snarl and perfect, straight, white teeth shown threw. She blinked. To go along with his perfect teeth, he also had a pair of perfect long, deadly looking fangs. Her attention soon drifted to the huge fluffy thing on his shoulder. 'Is…he wearing a boa?' she asked herself, fighting the little voice in her head that told her to reach out a touch it.

She returned her attention to his face, which was emotionless, but accusing. She gave him her best bored look. "Well?" she said, as if uninterested. "Are you going to let me down?"

The man holding her (yes, I know you all know who he is!) found himself wanting to growl at her as her eyes gazed over him; no human should look at this Sesshou maru like that! He found his face some up in to that well known silent snarl. He looked at her then. No, no, mind you. Not just looked at her. I mean truly looked at her. He became fixated on her Leopard spots spotted-tattoo. He nearly gasped. Nearly. Surely this girl was not a demon? He inhaled her sent; and a sweet sent filled his nose, strawberries and cherry blossoms and one that he couldn't quite catch, along with the horrid sent of human. He narrowed his eyes. So she was mortal, despite her face-marking. It mattered not, he did not recognize the symbol of her face-marking. The only way a HUMAN could have one anyways, was if she was a demon slave, or some weaker, stupid demon has mated her. He aloud her sent to fill his nose once more. No, she was pure; which meant she had to be a slave. Ignoring what she said completely, he lifted his head in that 'I-am-better-then-you" way, and demanded. "Human wench, where is your master?"

…master? What was he getting at?! Master. Psh! As if! Kagome glared at him angrily. "Master? What with you? Just let me down already!" The - What even was this guy? Some old dude? - Snarled silently at her once more.

It was obvious to this Sesshoumaru, that the wench had no manners. Perhaps he should teach her? He stiffed a laugh at the though. She started to wiggle in his grasp, as if to free herself…it was kind of pathetic. She started to wiggle more furiously with shouts of "let me go!" and "God! Just let me go you ass!" He rose one delicate eyebrow at her. "Surely you do not want to be let go, of Sesshoumaru, demon lord of the western lands? Whores die to get in your place; quite literally" Kagome couldn't help but gasp. Demon lord? What was going on...WAIT!

"Who do you think you're calling a whore?!" she growled out, grinding her teeth, glaring at him that dared him to say 'you'.

Sesshoumaru felt him self wanting to laugh at this. A human growling; was it even possible? Perhaps he was dreaming of this? Perhaps it was just a trick him mind was playing on him?

He roughly let go of her, and turned away, hearing the loud 'THUMP' of her body hitting the hard dirt floor.

"Come, human slave, we will find your master."

Sesshoumaru turns and slowly began to walk away. She got to her feet, and brushed off her knees, that were now black thanks to the ground she had landed on. Grabbing one of the small stones that had long ago fallen from the well, she thrusted it at his head. "I AM NO ONES SLAVE YOU…YOU...BUTT HEAH!"

Sesshoumaru came to a sudden stop as the pebble bounced off his hair on to the ground. His eyes sifted to the rock now on the ground, and he growled silently. "You… Wench…are going to regret that."

_Haha. I'm evil, I know. Sorry._

_PLEASE….review! It will encourage me to write me! p_


	2. Clash! Boom!

_Ok, here is the next chapter! I'm going to try to make it a bit longer, and work on my grammar and stuffs! _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_Oh, and a side note. If the sentence or word is in 'omg insert a word here' a character is thinking. _

_EXAMPLE!!!:_

'_Oh boy!' Kagome thought._

_See? She's thinking. _

_OK, continue on, read :_

For a split second there, he could smell it. The fear rolled off of her, in uneven burst that faded as her mind worked more. He could tell she was smart…for a human. Her eyes calculated, as she took a step back, and her fist balled and she clenched her hands tighter until the nickels turns a lighter shade of her creamy skin.

He watched almost amused as her fear turned to anger. "O-oh yeah?! Well! …I, uh, don't think so!"

In no less then a second she was in the air again, her petite neck squeezed tight by his huge hands. He bared his teeth at her, showing off his perfect fangs. "And, just why, pray tell, _little human_, why would you not think that? Do you not know that right now I could kill you on the spot?" Her finger nails scraped against his skin, but it did not affect him. He squeezed her neck tighter, "Well, human?" Her eyes squeezed shut as she suffered to get the words out. "S-…suck….off..." There was a pause, as the wind blew the wind out of Kagome's face, showing off her now light blue face, thanks to Sesshomaru.

Suddenly she was on the ground, with none other then Sesshoumaru looming over her, his face pulled back in an angry sneer. If it was able to find an emotion on Sesshoumaru's face, it would be annoyance. Maybe it was because this human wench before him held no respect even to those who were very much below him in status. But underneath that annoyance there was a little bit of shock. Who was this human, who defied him, the western lord, so easily? Why did she not fear for her life like so many other humans did when they saw him? Why did she not run away? It did not matter. She needed to be taught a lesson in manners.

And he told her so.

Something clicked in her head. Taught….lesson……SCHOOL! She was going to be late for school! Shit, shit, shit, shit! How was she going to get home? …The well! Yes! The well had brought her here; it must be able to bring her back!

She attempted to scramble to her feet, but found her back was being pressed down by a very large foot. "Suck off, moron! I have to go to school!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her for moments. School? This woman –no girl- was educated? Her master much be very rich. But what was the point of a smart slave? Once they humans had power, they want all of it.

"What would a _human_ need of _schooling_?" He spat at her in disgust, "All humans need to know is how to die, for that is the purpose of their pathetic lives."

By the second her face seemed to get much redder, and she flared her limbs harder and yelled much, much louder. "You..! Stupid, predigest, raciest …stupid...MORON….BUTT HEAD…STUPID PERSON!"

There were certain things he noticed about her when she was mad. How her face flushed in a very delicate way, and how her dull teeth were very straight and white, and how her nostrils faired just a little, and how non-human she looked. If he was a weaker demon, or perhaps his stupid half-brother, he might have thought her demon. The smell of death in her sent was tiny, but it was there. This girl…brought up his curiosity. A feeling he had never felt in a very, very long time. Perhaps…he should steal this human, who is not so human; this human who does not fear him. Stiffly, almost hesitantly, he took his foot off her back, and she sprang to her feet.

He hadn't moved for a second. He just stood there, starring at her. Right in the eye; as if searching for something in her soul. It sent shivers down her spine. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he's going to kill me! I'll die a virgin!' She took several steps back, intimidated, and attempted to take more back, before a very strong body clashed with hers.(_guess who_!) Slowly she turned her head, not wanting to take her eyes off the very intimidating demon-thing, she saw a man before her. He had a much more boyish face, as if he was younger, but it was hard showing that he had a hard life. His hair was identical to Sesshoumaru's just a shade darker and look much more untamed. His eyes a much more dirty gold color, but held yet again a boyish look to them. And on top of his head sat, two, perfect fuzzy little dog ears.

(_if you guys don't know who it is by now, I'm ashamed for you_.)

The new comer's eyes pored in to hers, and then were directed to the butt-head. "What's the deal Sesshoumaru; picking no human's now?" His voice was sort of raspy, and sarcastic. It was the type of voice that you could tell if the person liked you or not. And this man certainly did NOT like the tall demon-lord over there.

"Don't you know when you're not wanted Inuyasha? I was having a nice little chat with my new pet."

Inuyasha's eyes roamed over Kagome, searching for anything that would tell him that Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. It was then that Inuyasha noticed…that this person looked much more like a …Kikyou. She looked like Kikyou.

He grabbed her around her waist, and shoved his nose in her hair. "Kikyou, oh…Kikyou! I've missed you." His hands roamed up and down her back.

Feeling very awkward, Kagome pushed him away, and took a step back. "I am not Kikyou…My name is Kagome. Got that? Ka-Go-Me!" she took another step away from the man that seemed a little dependent. 'Gees, he really need to get laid; by someone **other** then me, preferably.' She thought.

"See that, Inuyasha? Ever the human does not want you here; even she does not like it when you call out to your dead lover's name so that you soil our family more." Sesshomaru spat at the ground in disgust. 'That stupid hanyou.'

"Hey…that's not right, Mr. Butt-head!" Kagome interjected. "You can't treat your family like that."

He stared at her again, intimidating her, once again. "Do not presume to tell This Sesshoumaru what he can and can not do!" He turned his eyes to Inuyasha. "Good day, Inuyasha."

Grabbing Kagome by the waist, he took off in to the air with his cloud (_What **is** that thing called?!)_. She wiggled in his grasp for a second before she relies that she was no longer in the air. Gasping hard she clung to him as if he was her life line. He took notice that the higher they went and the smaller Inuyasha got, she clung to him more furiously. 'Humans,' he though, 'Most confusing creates.'

They were flying over the western lands, he knew, and soon they would be able to see his palace.

His lands were filled with beautiful trees, grassy fields, meadows, thousands of flowers and steams, waterfalls, animals and birds. Just beyond the horizon you could see a giant almost roman looking palace that was an ivory cream color, with Willow's out side, and ivy crawling up the sides of the walls. The front door its self looked as if it was twice Kagome's size, if that. They got closer to the ground as they reached the palace. Up close, it was much more beautiful then before.   
Sesshoumaru's ego jumped inside as he heard her gasp of amazement, to his bizarre. Why would his heart jump so eagerly for a human? It was only because he was proud of his lands…yes, that was why. His family has taken millions of years perfecting the western lands, and he took more pride in the lands then he did in himself. The other lords were quite jealous of them, which was why he had many enemies.

"You will be staying in the eastern wing, were you will be provided cloths to that are more…" he glimpsed at her legs "…Appropriate. You will wait there until a servant comes to you, and directs you to my office. There we will talk about your future….or death, depending on how the conversation goes."

Kagome stared rudely up at the demon lord. "And just _what _gives you the idea that I'm going to do _that_?"

He smiled deadly at her. "Because if you don't…you die." She hated that smile.

Even now, when she hardly knew him, she hated that smile. Those deadly white perfect fangs, perfect lips that surrounded them. Really, he was too pretty to be a male. She wonders…? Perhaps he…she…it was a girl in private? She sneered at the thought, hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't notice.

A low growl came to his throat, unknown why to both of them.

_Haha, I know, I did it again! Oh well._

_Oh, and sorry it took SO LONG! I wasn't sure how to get her to his palace, and then I ended up re writing it, because it was bad…and a whole giff. So sorry!_

_But give me some more of the sexy reviews please, ; helps me write!_


	3. G'roff me!

_Okay guys! Here's the next chapter!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_Oh, and one more thing! A BLEH means that I'm changing the scene…K! Enjoy!_

She was rushed away by a servant woman who she supposed was brining her to the room was she was supposed to stay in. She casually strolled behind the woman, taking a careful look at her. From what she knew about this new world, she was a 'demon'. She had the long pointed fingernails that were tinted green and fangs. She had pretty soft features, with long auburn hair and green emerald eyes. She had a star on her forehead and a similar on her right hand, the tip of one of the stars ends went down her whole middle finger, while the other four tips did not. Walking a little faster she decided to star a conversation. "My name is Kagome…what's yours?" She started feeling a little lame. The demon looked at her a little surprised. "You…talk to me, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome eyed her oddly "Yeah. And what's with the 'lady'? It's just Kagome."

"Of…of course….lad-Kagome." the she-demon smiled at her. "You are too kind to this humble demon."

They walked for a couple moments in silence. It appeared that demons did not like to talk. Sesshoumaru had only insulted her, and this demon did not even want to call her by her name. She eyed the demon a little suspiciously. Maybe she was making this all up? It was possible. Her eyes drifted to the beautiful woman to her side, and something hit her. "HEY! You know. You never told me your name!" The woman in question jumped a little. "M…my name…milady...It's... Inuk..." Kagome couldn't help but be a little surprised. It was an interesting name, to say the least. "Well, Inuk-Chan. I say, we should be friends." Kagome smiled a classic smile, and tried to keep up with the pass of the nervous demon.

They walked in light conversation over the rest of the trip, in which Kagome found out a lot of information on Inuk. Turns out, she was river demon that was paying off her debt to Sesshoumaru in the ways of the slave. They had made many turns and gone down many halls that Kagome was very lost, but alas, Inuk stopped at a large blue door. "The door to your room, my lad- I mean, Kagome."

Playing with the hinges of her skirt, Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Inuk…I am to wait for him here, right?" Inuk nodded. "Thanks," Kagome replied, and pushed the very large door open, and in to the room. It was beautiful, the room was a deep green color, the walls a much deeper one. There was a window on the far right side of the room that had a creamy white color to it; this was the same color as her bedding and pillows. And there, right before her eyes, was the biggest bed she had ever seen! It must be at least three times as large then a queen. Kagome squalled with joy, tossed her bag down, and jumped on the giant bed. Ahh, perfection. It was beautiful, and was just as soft as it looked. Kagome sighed with comfort as she sunk in to the giant bed. She laid there couple minutes, and then a couple more. She couldn't help but find her self bored. She looked back to the door, to see if Inuk was still there, but there were no signs of her, and the door was shut tight.

Frowning a bit, she got up and attempted to open the door only to have it not move.

They had locked her in here! Oooohh! She couldn't believe it! She could feel the furry build up inside of her. How dare they! She might be some kind of freaky demon like them, but still! She was a quest and deserved to be treated as such!

Looking around the room, she could help but feel a little claustrophobic; like a bird trapped in a cage. Her eyes trailed across the room to try and find any means of escaping. Her eyes came to a fairly large window on the far right side of the room. A window…that had no screen. The corners of her lips twitched upwards in a smirk. Sesshoumaru had made this all too easy…didn't he know, that he was housing a professional of escape?

BLEH

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply, running his fingers threw his silky hair. Brining that girl here was definitely a mistake. People had begun to mutter already, and rumors were buzzing around the house like fruit flies. The moment Inuk had returned to him, she already had THAT look in her eyes. A stupid sparkle of playfulness and knowledge that drove him mad!

"My Lord," she licked her lips and searched his face as if what she was trying to say was imprinted on his flesh. "If I may say, Milord, I mean…"

Sesshoumaru was losing what little passions he had left, if there even were any. "Out with it, slave. I have no time for your stupid sputter." His voice was cold and distance, as it always was. Inuk didn't even flinch. She was use to this treatment; she had been in his house for many, many moon cycles.

"My Lord, what this slave meant to say, was…What would be your intentions with Ka-This…uh, Human?" She stumbled a little in her words, as she licked her dry lips once more.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuk. "I believe Inuk that you have stepped over your boundaries of words." He spoke to her quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. He didn't even make eye contact with her. "That will be 50 whips." His eyes trailed from the papers on his desk, to Inuk, only to notice that her focus wasn't on him, but on the glass wall that over looked the palace. Ripping his eyes off of Inuk, He looked threw the window, only to find that stupid human crawling down tied together sheets.

A deep growl rested in the back of his throat, he could feel the beast inside of him crawling and ripping at his walls at the amount of disobedience the girl was showing.

"I though, slave, that I told you to LOCK the room!"

Inuk stepped back again, never had she seen her lord so angry at such a small thing, "But My Lord…I did..?"

"Out. That will be 70 whips. Be glad I am so merciful with you."

Inuk grimace, and bowed to her lord, with a mutter of "yes, sir.." and left the room.

It was then that Sesshoumaru was left with his though and to watch as Kagome shimmied her way down the cloth. By the time she had got half way down his window, Kagome finally noticed the demon-lord inside the room. There was a gasp of surprise, a slight let go of the cloth in her hand, another desperate gasp for surprise as she gripped the material more firmly, and nervous laugh, and a high pitched 'eeep!' as she attempted to shimmy down the sheets faster.

Slowly Sesshoumaru stood from his chair, and walked about of this study. He figured that as soon as she got down from her 'rope' he would have reached the front of his palace.

BLEH

Kagomes foot desperately reached down to make sure she had finally reached the ground, when her foot came in contact with something solid, she sighed in relief as she stepped down from the tried sheets. Looking up at were she had climbed, she felt like patter herself on the back! She had climbed more then two stories, 3 and a half at least! She took a mental note that if she was ever to do this again, she would need to wear pants! She smiled to her self for a moment; before she felt strong worm hands lift her in the hair, yet again. She whimpered as her feet yet again left the solid floor, only to be in contact with the solid earth much harder then she wished as Sesshoumaru threw to the ground.

She remembered now why she hated baseball: all that dirt scratching against her skin as she slide in to home base, and the horrible rash she would get afterwards. But she found the dirt much more painful when there was a very large demon lord adding to the force of the slide. She laid there for a moment, nothing on her mind but the feeling of the sand imbedding itself in to her skin, and how much it would hurt to wipe the sand way after this.

Inuk was soon at her side pulling her shoulders up, trying to get her to rise. Kagome complied, and rose with a groan. She brushed the sand off her skin, with a low hiss of pain. She looked at Sesshoumaru, and watched as he simply stood there with that stupid smirk on his face, as his eyes danced as his eyes watched her stand. He looked so...amused, she couldn't take it. Her chest filled with rage and she felt like screaming at him, and throwing more things and kicking him were it_ hurt_! "What right do you have?! What thought in your head told you that is was ok for you to pick me up and through me like that! You may be some stupid demon lord in this stupid world! But to me…To me you are _nothing_! Nothing! Do you hear me! You're just some stupid person that thinks they can throw me around and treat me like shit! I am not just going to stand her and take this!" She released now, that she was crying. How week that made her feel. That_ he_ could provoke this of her. She felt like giving up. She felt like dying, right there on the spot.

And in a second, she was trapped, yet again. A deadly hand wrapped around her throat, and her body being pushed against the wall with crushing force. It was then that she had an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu.

Sesshoumaru watched as her emotions played on her face. Sadness, despair, anger…They flashed across her face like clouds flashed in the sky. "Get off of me" He heard her whisper. He laughed, as if she could make him! He squeezed her throat tighter, and smirked. He had not had this much fun killing some one in forever! His smirk was quickly washed off his face, though. A bright light was washing over his hand; he could feel the skin in his hand bubble and blister as it burned. It then_ she_, who watched emotions fly over _his _face, shock, pain and fear, and it was then she whom gave the demand, "Get.Off.Of.ME!"

_Whoo! That was a writing work out. Man, I had soooo many problems with this chapter…I hated it for a while, and refused to even look at it, then read some other fan fics and got some ideas. Then when I got it written, I forgot my password! Geez, right?_

_Hope you like it!_

_Oh, and more reviews puh-lease! _


	4. Attraction

_Hey ho again peoples! _

_Thanks to all that reviewed._

_Ahaha, a little adult in this chapter; JUST WARNIGN!_

_No lime/lemon or anything. Just…adult _

_Enjoy!_

A bright pink light blasted from the scene, and a blur of white flashed across the sky as the demon lord landed a few feet away.

His face covered in beautiful silver hair, he growled in frustration. 'A miko?! Why did I not smell the pureness in her sent?' Sesshoumaru thought, as he pushed the silver white hair from his face and over his shoulder. "So you want to fight, do you miko?"

Kagome was furious! How dare he touch her! How dare he call her by another name! She could practically feel the rage poring from her skin in to the air as a seeping ooze, making the air around her much thicker. She was not someone to push around!

To her, it was her 'fury' but to Sesshoumaru who was trained to detect such things, it was her miko aura that faired in to the sky and stretched across, and circled as madly as her form burned with anger. His beast tarred against him, telling him, begging him to run from one with such power. He snared at himself and stood, and darted for her, preparing to attack.

Kagome saw it as if it was in slow motion, and his powerful legs pushed him from the ground and flung him into the air, his body flying towards her. In an instant her body reacted, her mind num, as she threw her arms up, before her a bright pink barrier snarled and hissed. Sesshoumaru landed on it, his skin roared in displeasure as it made contact with the pink pure energy.

Sesshoumaru landed on the other side of the scene with a low growl. His arms and legs were bare of skin from where they had made contact with the miko's shield. Rising to his feet, he swallowed his pride and straitened his neck to make himself appear taller. Walking over to her as if he was floating, he stared at her and her shield flickered away as she lowered her arms.

"What is it that you want from this Sesshoumaru?" His voice was only quite enough so she could hear. No higher then a whisper, she responded, "To go home." She sounded miserable. Her voice cracked and she shut her eyes tight. She did not want to be here, that much was clear…

"This is what you want." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. He was trying to be understanding, she could tell. Blinking she furrowed her eyebrows, this sure was odd.

"Yes."  
He nodded, and turned his back. She could see now, the damage she had done to his arm. She could see the bone, its pure white being stained with the crimson of his blood. Gulping, she could feel guilt rising.

"Very well. I shall take you back to the earth well, were I found you. We leave in a week. I have other matters to deal with before hand. You shall not try to escape again, or you will not go anywhere. Is this understood?"

She growled under her breath. "I will not be kept in that stupid room, like a stupid pet of yours!" she stomped her way towards him and put a hand on his shoulder in attempt to turn him around to face her. He shoved his shoulder away from her.

"YOU have already overstepped your boundary." Slowly he started to walk away from her, heading back in to the palace. He paused before he got to the door. "You'll have full accesses to the house and garden. But do not go out side, at all. Inuk, stay with her at all times." With that, he walked inside and shut the door, no more of him to be seen.

She turned, and noticed Inuk at her side with a sly grin on her face. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What's that grin for?"

Inuk simply smiled. "Why, nothing my lady! Come, we must return to your room. Then, perhaps I can show you the gardens?"

Kagome nodded a little bit before a familiar smile came to her face.

"Maybe a trip to the hot springs first??" Inuk smiled, and nodded. "Of course my-"

"IT'S KAGOME!" Kagome yelled her voice going up a few more pitches.

Inuk smiled a small smile, "of course…my lady."

Kagome sighed heavily. By the time that they reached the hot springs, they had stopped many times, and argued over what Inuk was going to call Kagome. They never reached an agreement.

"My lady, I shall await for you out side the hot springs." She gave a polite bow, and ordered the guards to open the door. Kagome stared at the guards for a second or two before decided that they were some sort of canine demons.

She stepped in to the spring room, and took a deep breath, as hot steam invaded her nose with a sweet soapy smell, she smiled. This was more like it!

Quickly taking her clothes off, and folded them nicely and put them on the rock beside her. She dove in to the large spring and sighed in content, as her cheeks flushed from the warm heat.

BLEH!

He'd never reacted this way. Ever. He only took glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before his eyes became stuck on her form like honey stuck to his fingers. His breath hitched as she slid her clothes off and sank in to the pool, the warm water slicking her now flushed skin. She rested her back on part of the edge of the spring. His keen eyes caught every detail, the water dripping off her breast, and flowing down her flat, perfect stomach. He couldn't help it if his body reacted…after all; he was but a man and had not had the pleasures of a woman in a long while…

He hissed when his lower region started to throb painfully. Closing his eyes, he took his eyes off of her and turned around sinking in to the water; a stream of sliver floated around him like a blanket as it floated in the water. He couldn't believe that he was acting this way. For a human no less; for some one_ else's_ slave no less! This woman did not belong to him. Licking his lips desperately, he though of random things that would help his...uh, problem. He thought of water. Just water…that was steaming all over Kag—stop; bad. Opening his eyes he growled to him self, the rumble in his check vibrating the water around him. He needed a safe topic….like…Jaken! That worked. Almost instantly his problem was gone.

Growling at him self for having such low control he rose from the stream and grabbed his clothes. In a minute they were on, and left out the back door, the one that lead to his main sleeping chambers. The image of him bringing Kagome threw this door, and then ravishing her body in his silk sheets. He snarled at the thought. What the heeell? He should not be thinking this about a human; it was not excepectable! His demon snarled and thrashed against him; '_a powerful mate_!' it reasoned, '_powerful pups_!' he couldn't help but sneer. There was no way he was going to mate some pathetic human who couldn't even defend herself.

Strolling out the door from his room he headed to Inuk, knowing exactly where she was from her smell. He finally reached the river demon; she looked up from her sewing to him with a nerves glance. "When the miko is done with her bath, take her to the gardens. I will meet with her there…when this Sesshoumaru has time."

With that, he strolled away.

Inuk sighed. Her lady was not going to like this; wait in the garden for her lord to arrive? This was not going to be an easy task. She smiled, having an idea.

With that, Kagome came threw the doors, noticing the two canine guards giving her a dirty look. She pushed past them with a huff, and greeted Inuk.

"My lady, we travel to the gardens now." She smiled nervously, but her voice never waved. Kagome nodded, and eyed Inuk curiously as they started walking to the garden.

Kagome raised one finely plucked eyebrow. "Inuk, why are we going to the garden?"

Inuk smiled putting her best 'happy mask' on "Why, my lady, we are going to the garden to see all the lovely flowers!" Kagome didn't buy it. "Bull shit!"

Inuk slightly furrowed hey eye brows and put a finger to her mouth chewing on the nail. "What? I see no bull around here!" To emphasis this, she lifted her hand to her eyes and pretended to search. Kagome narrowed her eyes, suspiciously.

_Hehe, sorry this was so late! _

_Well, I had writers block again. Trying to be so perfect I guess! Hehe!_

_Well, Sesshoumaru is having attractions! _

_Next chapter see if that's a good thing!_

_Review please! _


	5. Filler

_Wasssssuuppp?!?!_

_Haha, how are you?_

_I've got another chapter for yoouuuu!_

_Enjoy. _

Kagome sat there in the garden for what seemed like hours, as Inuk made small chit chat. There was no denying how beautiful this garden was. Cherry tree's, old willows, flowers, and a lake sat before her very eyes. It only took a gentle breeze to lift the petals from the ground in to the air in a magical dance. She sighed happily, running her fingers threw her hair to fix it as she sat next to Inuk. She turned to Inuk and sly smile on her face. "Are we here to meet your lover?" Kagome watches her face as it changed from surprise, to horror, embarrassment, and then annoyance. Kagome chucked to herself, Inuk really was easy to read. She proved that not all demons were as emotionless as the demon lord. "Oh, of course not my lady; we are of course waiting for YOUR lover" Ink said in a teasing voice. Kagome almost died right there. "_My lover_? Oh, and just who is that, Inuk?"

Inuk smiled. "Why, lord Sesshoumaru, of course!"

Oh, if looks could kill, Inuk would be one deaaad demon. "And just what is that suppose to mean?" Kagome snapped. Inuk smiled her most pretty smile and rose to her feet. "Why, hello, Milord!" Kagome turned around to see none other then the suddenly very tall demon lord towering above her. She narrowed her eyes and turned around. "Inuk, I refuse to talk to that thing over there!" She made and point to throw a nasty look over her shoulder at him, and then turned back around with her arms crossed.

Sesshoumaru almost smirk in amusement, and growled in annoyance. God, what was this woman doing to him. "Inuk, you are dismissed." He put his foot on Kagome's head, pushing it in to the soft grass below it, and growled a little as she wiggled underneath him. "We would not want this thing to take up all of your time." He watched as Inuk gave him a questioning look. "Go now, woman!" he growled at her. Inuk smiled and left. _Stupid woman_. He looked down at Kagome who was madly wiggling with his foot on her head. He almost smiled with satisfaction, _as she should be_! He though. _A woman's place is under a man, physically and mentally_. He took his foot off of her head, only to have her spring up, and have her fist planted in to his cheek. He had fallen to the ground by the time that the shock finally hit him, _S….Sh…She HIT me!_

Kagome stood there for a moment, thinking nothing but profanities, until she saw that he was on the ground, his face was red, and her fits were balled. _I…hit him?...O…oh my god, I'm going to diee_! They stood there for a good five minutes, just staring at each other in shock. She watched in fear as Sesshoumaru's eyes bled to a deep crimson red color. Having no clue what this meant, she took off. She knew one thing for sure: red is an annggrrrryyy color! She ran as fast as her legs would take her off to the castle, not daring to look back. Too bad she never made it too the castle.

(_I sooo thought about stopping here, but it was too short so, ; feel lucky_!)

She only made it about ten feet, before she was pounced on by the demon lord; on her back with her hands pined above her head, and her legs pinned by his. She struggled for a moment, noticing how close her face was to his. Finally she gave up, and sighed as the demon lord loomed over her, his hair blocking the rest of the world from her view like a blanket.

_Sorry this is short and so late. I lost it for a while really – and I'm planning on going in Sesshoumaru's demon point of view for the next chapter…and I didn't want to confuse you. So..here's the filler chap :_

_REEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEWWWWWW!!!!!_

_I got like…close to none last time : made me sad! _


	6. Attractions?

_Remember: THIS CHAPTER IS IN SESSHOUMARU'S POINT OF VIEW._

_That's important – other wise it wouldn't make sense. I tried to make the thoughts almost unbearably basic, and almost all instinct. Hopefully, I achieved this. _

_Oh! And thanks for all the breath-taking reviews. bigheartloveandallthatstuff_

_Here we go! _

Smell rose to nose, inhale. Sweet smell; cherry blossoms and summer. Inhale again, lean closer, smell. Mmm, smell good. Female sent has fear. Female fear this Sesshoumaru? Noo. Bad…female not fear him! His arms held hers tighter as he put much more of his weight on hers, almost completely laying over her. He leaned his face closer to the females' neck and sighed in content. Yes…female is strong; he could smell the untaimed power, oozing inside of her. Yes, female would make a good mate.

"Sesshoumaru – Let me go." Female said, panicked. He raised his head and cocked it to the side, not understanding. Female strong, so why does the female fear him? He not hurt her. Giving her a pitiful wine he bared his throat, showing her submission the only way he knew how. The female looked at him confused. Did she not understand? She struggled more under him. She didn't. Winning again, he licked the bottom of her chin. This was the most embarrassing sign of submission in the inu kind; had any one seen him do it, he would have killed them.

Her eyes widen in sock and her body went limp against him and she mewed lightly. Did she finally get it? Here eyes searched his face for an answer, and answer at all. Smiling he lowered his face to hers slowly, and rubbed his cheek against hers; her whole body stiffening. "Fear…no…." He kept his face there and close his eyes, letting her smell relax him. Yes…female smell good. Slowly her body relaxed under his and his lips twitched up in a smile. After a while, he let go of her hands and lifted her back wrapping his arms around her waist. He could practically hear her mew in delights as his tail brushed up and down her arm in a sensational flirty way.

Gently he ran his teeth on the sensitive part of her neck, right where he neck meet her shoulder. The spot were one day he would mark her. He nibbled on it, sucked and licked, teasing mate-female to the point that she was moaning loudly.

"My lord Sesh-" Another female entered from the door, in to the garden. He inhaled sharply. Demon, not as strong, a slave. "Oh…," slave-female finished lamely. He growled deeply as the vibrations shook his body, and mate-female under him stiffed and raised her head to see slave-female. The slave-female took the warning and stumbled back in to the palace. His deep growl turned in to a soft purr and he lowered his face to the females. Again, she struggled. "Sesshoumaru. Get off of me." Purring softy he clung tighter too her, showing her he was not to be feared. "Sesshoumaru. I mean it, off!" She wiggles her body under his, growling, he pinned the mate female to the floor. His limbs pinning hers, showing his dominance over her. "Mine, stop this now."

Her eyes widen, and Sesshoumaru could practically see the panic roll off her in waves. "Get off of me! Get off! I'm not yours you possessive ass! Get off!" She wiggles and kicked, breaking free of his grasp and getting out from under him and crawling as far away from him as she could. He could smell a power blast from her body, sheer, and pink, practically sizzling in angry power.

Like a beast and its prey he circled his mate-to-be, slowly, watching her every move. Any blink, twitch or gasp played in his mind as he made a plan of attack. He was currently a beast with out reason, and anything would do. He quickly formed his plan of attack. Yes, he smirked, that would do.

Seeing that smirk Kagome felt like shrinking in the ground. That smirk was one for only the soon-to-be-dead.

_Ug, I know. It was short again, I'm sooo sorry!_

_I'm having a hard time writing this._

_IDEA'S ARE GREATLLY APPRESIATED!!!_

_Plus, I love reviews _

_So._

_REVIEW, and tell me what to write D:_


	7. A Mysterious Man

_Hi, again. Thanks to all who reviewed, I got a lot of little tingles of ideas , _

_But I would still appreciate more ideas! Please!_

_The bold is a flashback and is in the characters point of view._

_Thanks, and here's the next chapterrrr. _

Kagome did the thing that she does best – panic. Her heart pounded insanely in her chest, and her breath hitched; Kagome felt like she was going a million miles an hour. The smirking demon lord in front of her, circling her, and scaring the shit out of her, did nothing but that. His eyes were calculated – that was obvious. Just to what she couldn't really tell, other then she did nothing than react on pure instinct.

He stepped right, she stepped left, he took one forward, and she took another back. He lunged at her – and she, well, she squinted her eyes as hard as possible and prayed that something would save her.

Little did she know – she was saving herself. That bright pink sizzling power emerged from her body, only ten times in strength. She stopped breathing as pink filled the sky as Kagome purified anything in a ten mile ratios. With a deep gasp Kagome fell to the floor, unable to move, her left shoulder searing in unbelievable pain.

She opened her eyes just long enough to see Sesshoumaru's body lying only ten feet away from hers smoking in heat, his eyes closed as he lay unconscious. One blink, maybe two, before her own eyes drifted shut to a black dreams of nothingness.

[BLEH

A clocked figure watched the night sky, as far out in the distance was filled with a shimmering pink. He sighed, not expecting this so soon. He did not expect to see that light at least for another then years, at least not until he was more prepared. His heart raced a little bit in excitement.

Even though he wasn't as well prepared as he should be, he was excited…he had been waiting for her for 15 years now, after all. He would wait a little bit before seeking her out. To meet her, he would need to have a strong grip on her mind, so that she didn't tear it apart. Surely, her parents had kept their part of the deal; he smiled and sat down to meditate. Clearing his mind, the time when he had first met her popped in to his mind.

**It had been a cold day, deep in winter but there was no snow in this part of the forest. I was near a forest with his father and family, and the newly born child. Angry sounds rushed around them, and I remembered that they were being chased by the villagers. They had found out who the child was, and they did not seem very happy…no, not very happy at all.**

**Roughly, my father told them to give me the newly born child. He had looked me in the very soul, and spoke to me about the important matters. I was five at the time, but I knew that this was way more important then anything. He handed me the child, and said "Take her to the well, climb down it. Bring it to the family there and plead with them – tell them what's happening. Tell them to keep her safe. Then come back, and train. Await her-" He stopped in mid sentence as a blade when threw his back, he groaned muttering a "run, boy" before he fell to the ground. Blood poured from him as the blade was yanked back, only to see a girl, around my age. **

**My father, before my very eyes, faded to ash and blew away in the wind. With the child in my hands, only a child myself, I ran. I ran, and I ran and I ran and did not look back. I knew the way to the well; my father had shown it to me the day before, and many times before that. Tears formed in my eyes as I remembered what he told before he died. "**_**This is where we will bring the bright one day, my boy. This is where fate will meet a new beginning."**_

**I fell as I meet the well, the child falling to the floor along with my body. Angrily, I glared at the child, blaming her for my fathers' death; as if she would not existed my father would still be alive. The child cried, as if she could hear my thoughts rolling back and forth, ending up landing on her tummy, he back exposed to me. **

**I could see it then – why my father had called her the bright. On her back, there was a marking, one that I was not sure of the meaning, but it glowed with a bright fierceness, and sizzled in a bright pure power. Calming the child, we watched as the mark faded in to her skin. Sighing with relief, he put the only spell he knew on her, a concealment spell. If he had done it right, it should come off only when she was the right age in rightness. **

**Taking a leap of faith, he dived in to the well. This was where he left her in the good hands of her mother, a wise woman who would keep Kagome safe.**

The man smiledat the time he had not figured out that his father knew what was going to happen. In fact, it took him until his year later years to relies the truth. He had spent half of his life hating the child who had stolen his father, only to find out that his father had known that he was going to be killed.

From that day on, he had taken the oath that he would see to his fathers wished. He would meet again, with this girl, the bright. He would teach her of her powers, and she would kill the darkness in this world.

Yes, He though. His father was right – this was a whole new beginning. He smiled to himself, and tied his shaggy black hair behind him. It was time to get serious. Slowly he opened his eyes, a dark violet color. He stood, and looked to the distance. "Well. I hope she has a nice ass on her."

_I hope you guys could tell who that was…?_

_And I know, I changed Miroku's whole past, but, hey. _

_Its my story – like it or don't._

_I would prefer if you liked it though…._

_REEEEVVVIIIIIIIEEEEWWWWWW!!_

_Please, it only takes a minute or two, and it well help fuel my inspiration_


	8. What are you?

_Sorry that it took me forever and ever!_

_I just completely lost all inspiration for this story…_

_But! I got it back =]_

_And as the titties say, on with the show! ___

Sesshoumaru was the first to wake. Slowly, he attempted to open his eyes, only to quickly shut them. His whole body hurt, and ached, as he tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was the human girl hitting him…and then losing control.

Attempting to open his eyes once more, he slowly pushed himself off the ground. He was in the garden, still. All the plants looked greener, healthier, and seemed to glow in brightness as if a forest demon had decided to make his garden her home. He rose, and looked at his skin, the burning bubbles of his hand already healing. 'So, the miko lost control as well…" He couldn't help but smirk. At least he wasn't the only one.

Speaking of the miko, he searched the area, until he finally found her lying in the grass. Something wasn't right about the situation, but Sesshoumaru slowly walked over to her.

She was lying on her side, her eyes shut tight and her hands covering her face. Her hair seemed longer, her skin brighter, and her face markings much, much darker. It was only when Sesshoumaru was standing over her that he noticed the glowing threw her shirt. Curiously he bent down, his hands begging to lift her shirt and see what in the 4 kingdoms it could be. He battled with his mind for a moment, before deciding to lift her shirt anyways.

Slowly, trying not to touch her somehow glowing skin he lifted her shirt, only to reveal small pink glowing wings imprinted on her back. He dropped to his butt, and inched away from her. Who was this human? Was she even human? He sat there for a minute, his eyes wide in shock as his emotionless mask refused to be put back on. This girl…she was obviously not what he had thought of her. Perhaps she was more than just a powerful miko. He needed to do research. He stood to his feet, "Inuk," he demanded. Instantly she was by his side with her head bent. "Yes master?" she whispered, almost afraid to even talk.

"Take the girl to her chambers. Don't let anyone in there with out my permission. When she wakes…come get me." He spoke quietly, and slowly, never taking his eyes off the wings on the girls back. He turned, not even looking at Inuk, as he headed to his library.

Inuk stood there for a moment, and looked in wonder at her lady. 'Just who are you…and where did you come from, my lady, Kagome…?' She slowly bent down, and took the asleep girl in her arms. Kagome stirred for just a moment, before yawning and putting her head on Inuk's shoulder. "Five more minutes, okaa-san…I don't wanna go to school yet…" She muttered under her breath. Inuk smiled fondly at the girl who had become her only friend. She turned her head to look at the also glowing garden, and smiled easily dismissing it. She turned and left, bringing Kagome to her chambers.

[BLEH]

Sesshoumaru sat hunched over his desk. It had been hours, and he had searched for many books, but none of them had given him any information on anything that could possibly be about Kagome. He sighed, and laid his head on the desk in frustration as his eyebrows pushed together and his lips turned slightly down in a frown. Was it even possible for demons to get a headache…? If so, he didn't like it. There was a knock at the door, and rose his head, his emotionless mask immediately showing up on his face.

"My lord," it was Inuk, he sighed. "Kagome is safely in her room with a barrier around the door." He nodded, yes; he had figured that what she was going to tell him. However, she continued, "And, My lord, there is a monk who insist that he needs to talk to you. He says it's so important that the whole world needs to hear."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. They got a lot of loonies here, insisting that the world was going to end, or that there was this horrible being that was going to kill everyone. Being Lord of the Western Lands, he always took care of it. His father had taught him that his people where important.

The people had loved his father though, Sesshoumaru didn't make that mistake. He made sure that his people feared him, and would never do him wrong for fear of their life.

He rose, with a heavy sigh. "Very well, Inuk. Please guard Kagomes door. I will deal with this monk."

There was no response. There never was when he gave an order.

He headed down to the main hall, his annoyance from earlier still held in his head. In his main hall sat a very violet man. He was average high for a human, but of course shorter that Sesshoumaru who was a demon. His eyes were a dark violet color, that had a playfulness to them, but shown no signs of insanity. His robes however, where a lighter shade of violet, and his hard a violet so dark it looked black. He gave Sesshoumaru a big smile. "Why, hello my lord! I have most important news about your, well, shall we call her your newest guest…my lord?" He smiled.

Sesshoumaru's chest grumbled in dissatisfaction. He already did not like this man. He had told no one of Kagome, how had word gotten out of the castle so fast? As if the man had read Sesshoumaru's mind, he continued, "No one has told me, my lord, so no worries of disloyalty. I saw for myself that The Brightness had arrived, why; I saw it in the sky! Such a beautiful color of pink, perhaps, the same color of the wings on her back…?"

It was then that Sesshoumaru's face froze. The man and him stood for a moment, simply looking at each other. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes clashed with the man's violet ones, as the violet man simply smiled at him.

"Perhaps, my lord, there is somewhere where we can talk about her…interrupted? We will not want others to know how much of a gift you have here…"

_Okay you guys!  
That's two pages!_

_Sorry its not more, but I PROMISE to upload more later today 3_

_Or tomorrow._

_BUT PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Keep me interested in the story ___


	9. Story of her past

_Here ya go!_

_See, I promised I'd get it to you soon!_

_Read on, my readers!_

There was nothing more than an unbelievable horrible silence that filled the room. Sesshoumaru sat on one side of the desk in is study, his mouth shut tight, and no clear emotion written on his face. The man on the other side of the desk had excitement written all over his face, his violet eyes sparkling and his smile turned up so much, you could see the dimples in his cheeks. (Idk, if he has dimples I just always imagined him with them.)

"Continue monk. Tell me about my, oh, so call 'gift." Sesshoumaru hissed out the word gift. There could be no way that that human-girl was a gift! Even if she WASN'T human, she was the most annoying thing in the 4 kingdoms to him right now.

"Well, my lord. My name is Miroku, and since I was child, I have been taught to protect and train this child. As was my father before me, and his father before him. You see, my lord, You think you hold nothing but a human, but in that case you'd be very, very wrong. She is possibly the most powerful thing on this planet at this very moment."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Impossible. There is no beings as powerful as demons. Thus, is why demons rule the world."

This man, Miroku, couldn't help but smile. "Yes, milord, demons do rule the world…but what of the heavens? How mighty are those beasts? Perhaps, mightier that the mightiest demon on this lower level. And what would happen, if you say…a beast was to fall from the mighty heavens? Perhaps, even one so young that it's a baby. Would that poor tiny baby be more powerful, then, maybe…even your father…?"

Miroku watches as the powerful demon lord seemed to twitch in irritation, and his fist balled. Obviously Miroku had hit a soft spot.

"Do not ever speak of my father again." He managed to growl out, in-between his teeth. "And just what type of point are you getting to? That she is some kind of god? I don't know if you've had the chance of meeting her, monk, but she is clearly no god. She can't even manage to protect herself, with out hurting herself."

Miroku nodded, as if he had already met the girl, and if he knew everything about the situation. But, perhaps…he did.

"Yes, this is because she is not trained. She grew up amongst humans, fitting in with humans. This is why she thinks she IS a human. She must be told what she really is, and brought in to training everyday to harness her goddess powers within. Only when she completes her training can she rid the world of its impureness. That is how it has been foretold to me from my father, and the father of my father told him, and so on and so forth."

Miroku leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face, as if he was bragging as he continued, "You see. My family has been chosen by Buddha himself to protect her! That is why he placed a gift upon our family, a powerful hold in our hand that such anything away. However, he also made it our curse. You see, the hole gets bigger and each time we use it. And eventually, it will get so big it will take my whole body in with it. But, Buddha is smart. He told our family that once the great goddess rid of the world of the evil that also fell in to this world, the curse will be gone! Ahh, yes. Praise Buddha." Miroku smiled, and closed his eyes, giving a 'moment to the lord', however he had alternate motives. Miroku closed his eyes only to the point where they looked closed, and looked around. He saw the lord roll his eyes, and surpassed a giggle. He looked quite ridicules when he did that.

"Look, monk. I'll allow you to meet the Human girl, but I assure you, you have the wrong girl." Sesshoumaru stood, and walked to the door, expecting the monk to follow. "Inuk, please direct this man to Kagomes chambers once she awakens. Untill then, please direct him to the south wing and give him some empty chamber there."

Sesshomaru opened the door and Inuk was already there, a small smile on her face.

"This way, please, Lord Monk."

_Okay, sorry it was so short!  
but I have lots I have to do today…_

_Next chaper will be longer, promise : )_

_REEEVIIIEEWWWWW!!!_

_I want all kinds of sexy reviews._

_So be a sexy reviewer!  
hearts!_


End file.
